The Return
by jojojojpjojo
Summary: Ron and Hermione have grown comfortable with being parents. Then, the dementors return terrorizing not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. Can they stop them with the help of Harry and Ginny? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, where are the kids' brooms?" Ron yelled out, rummaging through a bin of magical toys. Hermione walked down the steps with Hugo, their youngest and only son, close behind.

"Honestly, Ron, they're in the basement." She rolled her eyes and picked up Hugo. "Why do you need them?" She walked over to the doorway as Ron ran down steps.

"I have to teach Rose how to play Quidditch. She can't go to Hogwarts, not knowing! It would be embarrassing." He yelled up as he grabbed his old broom and Rose's.

"Harry went to Hogwarts not knowing," Hermione said, bouncing Hugo up and down. He gave her a smile.

"I know that! But he's excused for that." He ran back up and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'll see you in about an hour." He said and then yelled "ROSE!"

Rose, their eldest daughter, came running down. She jumped down the last step and smiled at her dad. Ron looked at her red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He smiled back and handed her her broom.

"Ready to learn Quidditch?" He asked. She cocked her head at him.

"Quidditch?" She asked. Ron shook his head and looked at his wife. She shrugged and went into the kitchen. Ron grabbed his daughter's hand and led her out the door, both of them holding onto their brooms.

Once they got to the park, Ron looked around. He knew this was a wizard-friendly neighborhood, but he always had to make sure. He noticed a few other younger boys shooting harmless sparks at each other. He nodded his head as if to reassure himself it was ok.

"Alright, Rose, try mounting your broom." Ron said, gesturing to her broom. She beamed at him and clumsily put a leg over her broom. Ron hoisted her up once she started jumping to get over it. She then looked at her dad, astonished she was on a broom. He smiled down at her, proud of his daughter.

"Okay, next you want to kick off the ground. You won't go that high but it's a start." Ron explained as Rose nodded along. He watched as she kicked her legs back and forth barely touching the grass. He chuckled and held the handle of the broom lightly. He then lifted her up a little.

"Ah! Dad, get me down!" Rose screeched, flailing her arms and legs everywhere. Ron laughed and brought her back down. She was breathing heavily.

"Okay, one more time. I'll go slower." He reassured her. She nodded, staring at his hands. He lifted slowly and her legs weren't touching the ground anymore. A grin that stretched across her face grew. She laughed as her dad let go. Then, she started moving the broom around. Ron watched, bursting with pride as she zoomed around, 2 feet from the ground.

"Look, Dad!" She said for about the hundredth time as she went around a tree. Ron gave her two thumbs up.

"Amazing! You're a natural born." He then pulled a ball that was the size of a ping pong ball out of his jacket. Rose stopped flying and floated in front of her dad. He held the ball in front of her face.

"This is a snitch." She goggled at the gold covering it. "This is what the seeker grabs. This wins the entire game." Ron whispered the last sentence. Rose giggled.

"Throw it to me!" She zoomed back and Ron threw the ball to her. She caught it and held it up with one hand. Ron was instantly reminded of Harry and how he used to do that when he caught it. Granted, every seeker did that but Harry, in Ron's mind, was the best of them all. He was disappointed he didn't go into Quidditch professionally.

"Again, dad!" She laughed. He threw it behind her and she darted on her broom to grab it. Ron felt his chest swell up. He would throw her the ball about a thousand more times. She wouldn't stop and Ron didn't care. He was so elated his only daughter loved a small part of Quidditch.

Once he was done and Rose grew tired, it was sunset. Ron noticed that they've been in the park for a few hours more than he planned. That didn't matter though. He still had to go home with Rose at some point.

Rose finally got off and Ron grabbed the broom.

"C'mon, Rose. Let's go home." Ron started walking and Rose caught up with him. All of a sudden, she felt a small hand slip into his large one. He squeezed it and heard a giggle. He looked down at Rose who was skipping. He laughed.

After walking a few blocks, they finally reached their home. He opened the door and walked through. Rose ran past him and sprinted to the kitchen. Ron followed and saw Hermione was in there. She had the phone nearby.

"Mummy, mummy! I learned how to be a squeaker!" She exclaimed.

"A seeker, honey." He smiled. Ron noticed Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face. Rose bought it though and ran out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Ron asked when Rose was out of earshot. Hermione shook her head and put her hand on her forehead. "Hermione?"

" _Another_ attack," She sighed. "This time it's in the countryside. The country! Away from the city!" Her lip began to tremble. Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay. It's fine, it'll blow over…" He put his head on her shoulder as he hugged her. She sniffed.

"That's the problem, Ron. It won't. This is the fifth attack on a muggle born this week." A tear streamed down her face. Ron pulled back, taking a look at his wife.

"I know, I know. We'll have to figure out something." He said.

"It's like they're multiplying!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. Ron then came up with an idea.

"Let me call Harry." He said, snatching the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Rose and Hugo," Hermione said, fixing Hugo's hair. "Uncle Harry is coming for a quick visit with Lily, James, and Albus." Hugo grinned.

"Lily?" He asked, getting excited. He and Lily Luna Potter were very close.

"Albus?" Rose exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, no both of you clean your room. We don't want them coming over and seeing our house a mess." She pointed to Rose's bed. Hugo rolled his eyes and stomped all the way to his room. Hermione sighed and walked out, muttering "Well, our house is always a mess."

"Honey! They're here!" Ron yelled up the stairs. Hermione shook her head at Rose who was giving her a pleading look.

"Okay!" She yelled back. She rushed down the stairs and stood next to Ron. He nodded at her to make sure she was ready. She nodded back.

"It's nothing. Harry comes over all the time." Ron muttered. He opened the door. There stood 5 people, two adults and three kids. Ron and Hermione's eyes examined the kids who looked well-polished. Harry's hand was on Albus. He grinned at Ron.

"How goes it?" He asked. Ron smiled back and hugged Harry. The kids all waved at their aunt and uncle. Ginny hugged Hermione and greeted her. They let them in and closed the door behind the Potters.

Then, Ron and Hermione heard steps booming down the steps. Hermione sighed and looked at Ron.

"AHHHH!" Rose and Hugo screamed. They came barreling down the steps, making as much noise as they could. Ron held out his hand behind him to stop them from running over the Potters but they crashed into their parents instead.

"Lily! I've got to show you our new pet!" Hugo yelled. He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. Hermione was about to say something but decided it was better not to.

"Albus, wait until I show you how I can fly!" Rose shrieked. She grabbed her broom and opened the door, Albus right behind her. "We'll be at the park!"

Ron and Harry waved, showing they could. Rose smiled and grabbed Albus' hand. Then, she slammed the door behind her, sprinting to the park. James shoved his hands in his pockets and put on headphones. Then, he went downstairs to their basement where he always went. He usually played video games down there.

"Well, welcome!" Hermione said, chuckling. Ron then led them to the kitchen.

"Why don't I fix us some tea?" He asked. Harry smiled and nodded.

"That would be amazing." Ginny exclaimed. She and Harry sat down at the island in the middle of their kitchen. Ron filled the kettle with water and turned the stove on.

"So another attack?" Harry asked, as Hermione reached on the top shelf of a cupboard to get out tea bags. Ron sighed.

"Yes, it's a shame isn't? Blimey, it's gone on for long enough." Ron exclaimed, pulling out mugs from a cabinet. Harry rubbed his forehead and shook his head.

"What's that been, the tenth time this month?" Ginny asked, propping her head with her hand. Hermione nodded. She stood on the other side of the island. Ron came up behind her and stood next to her.

"I'm afraid so. Muggleborns are dropping like flies. Do you know what the Ministry had done lately about it, Harry? We haven't that up to date with everything." Hermione glanced at Ron who grinned at her. They had been taking their own personal vacation at the comfort of their house.

"Well, we finally know who's attacking but that's about it." He said. The kettle screamed and Hermione rushed over to turn the stove off. She grabbed the mugs and poured the water in. She dipped the tea bags in and handed the mugs to Harry and Ginny. They mumbled 'thank you'.

"Who may that be?" Ron asked, grabbing his own mug.

"Dementors." Harry said, darkly. Hermione slammed the counter top of the island with her hand.

"I knew it! Ron said it was left over Death-Eaters but I knew it!" She pointed a finger in Ron's face. "Ever since Kingsley kicked them out of Azkaban they have been on the prowl."

"Well, let's not blame Kingsley. He's a great minister and leader." Ron said, guiding her finger away from his face.

"I wasn't blaming him, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Anyways," Harry said, interrupting. Hermione turned back towards them and sipped her tea. "The Ministry is doing all they can but it seems as though these dementors are…" He stuttered. "Almost apparating to get to places."

"They can't do that though, can they?" Ginny asked, putting her hands around the cup of tea. Ron shrugged.

"We thought they couldn't."

"Well, I didn't say they were apparating." Harry put up a finger, signalling them to not jump to conclusions.

"Okay, well what should we do? Hunt after them?" Hermione asked. Ron chuckled.

"We can't just do that! We'd-" He was cut off by the Weasley's owl (a barn owl) swooping in through the window. It carried a few copies of the latest Daily Prophet issues. The owl dropped the papers and flew upstairs to where it had it's food.

"Bloody hell, you haven't been keeping up at all." Harry exclaimed, picking up the papers. Hermione blushed a little.

"We needed a break." She grabbed them out of his hands and examined them. Then, her jaw fell open.

"A mass attack on a neighborhood of muggles?!" She almost yelled. Ginny nodded sadly.

"It's all over the muggle news. They say it was just an accident but… " She sighed.

Hermione glanced at Ron, biting her lip. This was going to be harder then they both thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"RAWWWWHHH!" Rose yelled as she jumped down from the playground. Albus shrieked and ran under the slide. He was petrified of this girl and how she always seemed to be yelling.

"Please don't… eat me!" It was the most plausible thing that came to mind when Rose came upon him. She giggled.

"Albus, I'm not going to eat you! I can't, to be quite honest." She smirked. "C'mon you're being a baby!" She sprinted off and grabbed her broom that was leaning against the swings. Parents nearby watched as she hopped on her broom. They all laughed as she whizzed around. Their robes signified they were all familiar with flying and the game of Quidditch.

It was a mostly wizarding neighborhood. There were a few muggles but that was because their sons and daughters were witches or wizards. It was a gated community that only let in witches and wizards with the password.

"Agh!" Rose ran into the tree she had flown around when she was practicing with her dad the other day. She frowned and backed up slowly.

"Rose can I have a try?" Albus said, running next to her as she flew on her broomstick.

"Maybe in a little bit…" She said and tried to go faster. Albus kept up with her though because the broom was moving at an extremely slow rate.

"C'mon, let's go back to the house. It's getting dark out." Albus exclaimed. He pointed to the sky which was turning a pinkish orange from the sun setting. Rose laughed.

"In a minute, I'm just getting comfortable!" Rose yelled as she zoomed away. Albus sighed and stopped running. He looked up at the sky again and admired it's pretty colors. Rose's broom whizzed around the playground, trying to go as fast as she could.

"Rose!" Albus called out after a few minutes of watching the sky lose it's color. "I...I think I'm going to head back. The parents must be worried and I don't want my dad and mum to leave without me." He whimpered.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Rose sighed as she climbed off her broom. She ran over to Albus and grabbed his arm. "C'mon stop staring at the sky. We've got to get dinner." She dragged him out of the park and onto the sidewalk.

Albus shrugged her off and started walking by himself back to the house. They walked shoulder-to-shoulder all the way back to the Weasley household. Once they arrived, Rose swung open the door and bellowed "WE'RE HOOO-OOOME!"

The parents peeked their heads out of the kitchen and looked at the kids who had just came in. They smiled at them.

"Dinner's almost ready," Ron exclaimed. "Go tell your brother, Rose." Rose nodded and grabbed Albus' arm. She threw her broom at a basket and it landed in there softly.

Rose pulled Albus up the stairs and into Hugo's room. Rose barged in and saw Lily and Hugo playing with Hugo's new lizard. Albus came stumbling behind her, shrugging off her grip once again. She scoffed at the little ones.

"Dinner's almost ready. Come on," She said. Hugo looked at her.

"Tell mom we'll be down soon. We're almost done showing Tim how do jump." He giggled.

"Ugh, you can't teach that ugly creature anything. It's lazy and ugly and…" She stuttered, taking a step back. "And disgusting."

Hugo whimpered as he grabbed Tim and clutched him to his chest. "Why would you say that about… Tim?" He cried out. Tears pooled in his eyes as he clutched the lizard tighter.

"Rose, let's just go downstairs." Albus muttered, putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you two down there." She mumbled as she slammed the door behind her. She shook her head and walked with Albus, not pulling him anywhere.

"Hugo! Lily! Rose! Albus! James!" Hermione called. "Dinner!"

Rose smiled at Albus and walked down the stairs with him. She skipped to the kitchen to grab a plate and handed one to Albus. He took it and nodded at her, thanking her.

It was Ron's turn to cook that night so he had set out a nice dinner for the Potters. He had platters of roast beef, salad, broccoli and bread buns. Rose stuck her nose out to smell the roast beef. Albus did the same and they both piled it onto their plates. Hugo and Lily came running down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. James came up, headphones still on and grabbed a plate.

"Now, don't be greedy. You can always come back for seconds, just take a little and go. Go on, now." Hermione gently pushed Rose into the dining room. Albus grabbed a bun and hurried after her to get a spot next to her. Rose sat down at a seat and Albus sat next to her. Hugo and Lily came in after to sit on the other side of them. There were three seats on each side and one seat at each end. They added one more for James on the end.

"James! James! Sit next to us!" Lily squeaked out. James turned his head as he silently carried his plate to the extra seat. He sighed and sat next to Lily. She clapped her hands and smiled at him.

"Obviously, he needs help and I want to but I love my job. I wouldn't need to change. Even though the shop is hard enough for him, I-" Ron commented, walking next to Harry. Harry sighed and set his plate down on one of the chairs on the end. Ron took the one that was meant for James and sat next to him.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Hugo asked, gripping his fork that was full of roast beef. He shoved it in his mouth.

"Just about your Uncle George." Ron sighed, stabbing at his salad.

"What about him?" Lily asked, now becoming curious.

"His shop, as you all are familiar with," Ginny walked in, holding her plate. Harry smiled a little at her.

"Oh yeah! That place is heaven on earth!" Rose exclaimed, grinning. "That's where I get all of my trick wands." Albus nodded at her, laughing.

Ron nodded sadly. He glanced at Hermione who was right behind Ginny. She looked back.

"So, what did you two do at the park?" Ron asked, changing the subject. Rose bit into the roast beef and smiled at her father.

"Well, we played a game where I was the monster!" She exclaimed. "And then, I rode around on my broom!" She used her fork to pick at her broccoli.

"Did you give Albus a turn?" Hermione asked, looking at her.

Rose stared at her plate. Albus shrugged. "It's alright, Aunt Hermione! We were having fun anyway! I was chasing her around the-"

"Rose! That's not how you treat your cousin! You should've let him have a turn!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting down on one edge. Ginny sat on the right of Hermione and the left of Hugo.

"Honey, calm down." Ron mumbled across the table. She glared at him. Hermione opened her mouth, about to start a speech about raising their kids that Ron has heard many times.

"Hey, this roast beef is amazing, Ron." Ginny said, butting in. Ron gave Ginny a look of thanks. James rolled his eyes at the adults. They were such children.

"Thank you. It's a new recipe I've partly made." Ron grinned. "I used one of the recipes I found in _Magdela's Magical Cookbook of Muggle and Other Foods_ and added my own touches to it."

"Hermione, do you and Ron switch off with the cooking?" Harry asked, seeming not to notice what Ron said.

"Well, most of the time yes. Ron likes to cook more so I let him. The woman doesn't always have to do the domestic chores." She smirked at Harry.

Just then, another owl flew in, with a message in it's talons. It dropped it on Harry's plate and flew out. Harry picked it up and stared at the address. Ginny looked at the letter in his hands. She recognized the type of envelope that was in his hands.

Harry got up and walked into the kitchen. Ginny followed, worried.

"It's from the ministry." Harry mumbled, sensing Ginny was behind him. She sighed.

Harry tore it open and pulled out the letter that was sealed in the envelope. He unfolded slowly and carefully and read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

 _We regret to inform you that there has been another attack on a combination of muggles and wizards. The situation, currently, is 13 people dead, 5 injured, and 7 missing. The Ministry is trying to handle the situation as you read._

 _The dementors are in the area so we will need more aurors to come and help. If you can contact them quickly, please tell Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_


	4. Chapter 4

"James, make sure everyone stays in the house and they are ok." Ginny said to their eldest son. Hermione nodded at him behind Ginny's back.

"Please keep a close eye on Hugo and Lily." She pleaded and then scurried away to find her wand.

"I know, I will, nothing will happen." James mumbled. Ginny sighed and brought him close. She hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"We'll be back, okay?" She whispered. James nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around her loosely. She was only a head taller than him, and he was still growing.

Ginny broke away and held him at arm's length. Harry rushed up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"We have to get going. Are you ready?" Ginny nodded and let go of James.

"Just use your phone if anything goes wrong." She smiled at him. "It's quicker than owl." A smile tugged at his lips.

"Rose, don't cry. We'll be back before you know it!" Ron pleaded, awkwardly putting his arms around Rose. She held her face in his hands and cried out something Ron couldn't make out.

"D-d-don't leave…" She bawled. Hermione came to the rescue and scooped up Rose. She was a little heavy but Hermione had gotten stronger.

"Shh sh shh," Hermione comforted, making Rose crying slowly fade away. "Don't cry, it'll be alright. James will take good care of you. He's done it before."

"Where are you going, mum?" Rose asked, sniffling.

"Just out to...beat some… bad guys!" Hermione said, wiping the rest of Rose's tears away. Rose perked up a little.

"Bad guys?" She asked. Harry came up behind Hermione and whispered the same thing he did to Ginny. Hermione nodded and gestured for him to scurry away. He obeyed.

"Yes, bad guys. Now, I have to go but I will be home in time to read a bedtime story." Hermione kissed Rose's cheek and put her down. Rose nodded and smiled slightly at her mom.

"Okay, mom." Rose mumbled. Hermione grabbed her robes and tossed Ron his. He caught it and put it on quickly. He gripped his wand which was in his back pocket.

Harry clamped a hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled at him. Ron opened the door and looked at Harry.

"Hurry up you two, we need to go!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

Ron glared back at her and walked out the door. Harry, Ginny and, finally, Hermione followed. They all stood in front of the house and watched as their kids waved at them from the windows. James looked his mother in the eye and nodded at her. He needed to guard this house if anyone came near it that was suspicious.

And with that, the parents apparated to the spot they had to go which was in the outskirts of London.


End file.
